The Great Battle
by TrueTeal
Summary: This is an adventure like no other for Percy and the 7. They meet a lot of new people, and demigods at that! This is an Epic adventure for them all! It is several small quests/adventures leading up to the Big War. Kronos and Gaea are back, WITH ALLIES, INCLUDING THE ONE, OPAL KOBOI, AND SCORPIA, WHICH IT'S HIGH RANKING OFFICERS INCLUDE THE VESPERS, PLUS ISABEL KABRA, WHO OWNS ITEX!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own ANY of the following books or movies/TV Shows that are part of this epic crossover: Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Witch and Wizard, Alex Rider, Artemis Fowl, Little House on the Prairie, The Walton's, The Suite Life On Deck, 39 Clues, and National Treasure.**

**I hope y'all enjoy the ride cause it's the EPIC Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV:**

It was a beautiful night for a campfire. Clear skies. There was a slight nip in the air, to remind everyone that autumn was almost here. I sat on a log enjoying the smell of the fire, the fresh, cool air, and, of course, the campfire songs. Annabeth sat beside me on the left, like always, since we started dating, and my other close friend, who also happened to be a girl, Rachel, sat beside me on my right. Rachel wasn't like the rest of us. She was nice, but what I mean is, we're half-bloods, or demigods. Yes, you heard correctly. Demigods, where one of our parents is a Greek or Roman God or Goddess. Rachel is different. She is a mortal. But a mortal that happens to be an oracle. Our oracle here at Camp Half Blood. I guess I don't need to tell you anymore about us. We know you've read the books. Haven't you? If not, you are missing out. They are great! You should read them!

Anyways, moving right along. While we were enjoying said campfire on this said beautiful night, Rachel collapsed right beside me. Fortunately, her head fell into my lap, so she didn't get hurt. When we first saw this happen, we were terrified that she was hurt or sick, or had a seizure or something. That's when we discovered that she was an oracle. Darn this ADHD. I can't focus and just tell you what I saw that night.

Anyways, again, Rachel collapsed and green mist started rising from her feet and coming out of her mouth. Then we heard a voice. Not Rachel's voice. This one was mysterious and ancient sounding. That's when we got the next Great Prophecy.

_** Seven from the west,**_ _** Shall meet seven from the east,**_ _** One of Water, One of Wisdom, Two of Lightning, One of Beauty, One of Death, and One who Sees,**_ _** Plus One from the Prairie and One from the Mountains, and Four from the Sea,**_ _** A Witch and A Wizard,**_ _** One who's strong, One who's from Underground, and One who's Wise,**_ _** One who Spies,**_ _** Two who are on the hunt,**_ _** And Two of Memory,**_ _** Gideon's rivals shall rise,**_ _** His descendants shall protect the serum,**_ _** Everyone shall be solemn,**_ _** War shall strike in many places,**_ _** Pain ad suffering shall show in many faces.**_

__ Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Chiron called some Apollo kids to take Rachel to a room in the Big House to rest, while everyone else tries to figure out this prophecy.

"What does it mean?", Piper asked.

"I do not know Piper. I wish I did", Chiron replied solemnly.

"Well, it definitely has to do with us", Annabeth said. "I mean, One of Water, that's definitely you, Percy. And One of Wisdom has to be referring to me. And Two of Lightning must be referring to Thalia and Jason. And One of beauty must be Piper. And One of Death, well, we all know has to be Nico. And One who Sees must be Rachel."

"Good job wise girl. I knew you could solve it."

"Thanks Percy, but who are all these people we are supposed to meet? And who's Gideon? Since it says his descendants, that must mean that some of them, or all of them, or even everyone mentioned, is a descendant of this mysterious Gideon. But what serum is it talking about? War will break out all over the place? Pain and suffering showing in many faces? That must mean the victims."

"Again, good job wise girl. You figured out part of it."

"Thanks again Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I think we should head off to bed now children", Chiron said. "Thanks to Annabeth, we figured out seven of those who the prophecy talks about, and leads to the other parts, and we know war is coming, so we need to prepare. Off to bed now, children!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV:**

The prophecy was definitely a puzzling one. I have to admit that beyond figuring out that it was referring to me, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Rachel, and Nico, I was stumped... Literally.

I was so tired that I didn't have to wait for Chiron to tell us to go to bed. As soon as I laid down on my bed in the Athena Cabin, I was out like a rock.

The next morning, we trained. After breakfast, we spent an hour at archery. Then we practiced sword fighting until lunch. Then we did the rock climbing wall for a little bit. But in mid afternoon, around 3:00, the six of us, me, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Rachel took a walk in Central Park. Nico did not come with us, since he was running an errand for his dad, Hades.

Why did I just describe all of that? You didn't need to know all of those little details about our day, just the important ones. I curse this ADHD.

Anyways, getting back to business, should my ADHD allow me to continue, we were walking in Central Park like I said we were. It was a warm day, but not too warm. I think it was sunny and 75. Gods, I love that song! Joe Nickels is so HOT! Darn ADHD! LEAVE ME ALONE! Anyways, it was a beautiful day, a perfect day for a walk in the park. Maybe Percy and I will go to the beach later. Maybe Rachel and Piper will join us.

But then out of nowhere a black SUV screeches to a halt and seven male models jump out. Knowing Piper, she was about to comment on how hot they were when something weird started happening... The male models began to morph, their faces began to have snouts, like that of a dog, extending out. Their bare skin started growing thick hair. Their hands were now big, hairy paws with large claws. Their teeth were now sharp, ugly, yellow fangs. They must be a new form of monster or something, and boy, were they disgusting looking!

Then I said, "What do you and your friends want, Ugly?"

"Your coming with us, and you, sweetheart, will pay for that insult."

We're not coming with you, so you can knock off this stupid little act of yours."

"Very well then. Have it your way. I'm Ari by the way, and my dad and his friends are going to have fun with you."

Then Ari lifted something and pointed it at my shoulder. Then I felt a prick, and I was collapsing. The last thing I remember before passing out was hearing Percy saying: "Annabeth!"

**Percy's POV:**

Those guys were so ugly. I was proud of Annabeth for showing her tough side, but then that guy, Ari, pointed something at my girlfriend and she collapsed, screaming and crying in pain. I ran to her side, trying to keep her head from hitting the ground, and shouted: "Annabeth!" That's when I too, felt a prick on my shoulder and I collapsed as well, screaming and crying in pain.

**Rachel's POV:**

"Percy!" I shouted. Then Thalia said to Ari, getting ready to draw her weapon and slice this guy and his friends, "How could you do this?"

"Well, we were sent to just get those two, but I think that they would be please to have four more, just in case, and then I felt the prick in my shoulder and screamed and cried out in pain before passing out... Again.

**Piper's POV:**

"Rachel!" I cry. I'm getting ready to use charmspeak on this guy to let the six of us go when I feel a prick on my shoulder I crumple to the ground, crying loudly and screaming in pain.

**Jason's POV:**

"Piper! No!" That's all I could think to say when they drugged my beloved Piper with gods know what. Then I feel the prick as I'm running to Piper and I collapse in pain, crying and screaming before I pass out as well.

**Thalia's POV:**

"Jason!" I shout. Nobody messes with my baby brother and friends gets away with it. But before I can do anything, I feel a prick on my shoulder, and I go down. I collapsed in a heap like everyone else in pain and agony, but, unlike Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Piper, and my baby brother Jason, I refused to scream and cry out in pain. I refused to give this guy Ari the satisfaction to hear me cry. That's just typical Thalia for ya. I don't give anyone the satisfaction of hearing me cry. Not even my brother Jason.

**Ari's POV:**

Now that we had them all, and to my disappointment, that last girl did not scream and cry in pain. I had enjoyed that from the others, especially from that first girl who insulted me by calling me ugly. I had given that child a second dose of the medicine, one dart in each shoulder. That'll teach that little girl, that naughty child, to behave herself. At least Ari hoped that it would. Then he said to his gang: "Alright guys. Let's get them into the dog crates and get out of here before people become suspicious of us. Then five of his buddies to pick up one of the children, while the sixth climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine of the black SUV. Ari picked that first girl up put her in an extra small dog crate. This was satisfying to him to know that she, unlike her friends, wouldn't be able to move around and that if she tried to sit up, she'll hit her head on the top of the crate, and she couldn't scoot back far enough to avoid being taken out of the crate because it wasn't long enough. Ari smiled. Her torture isn't over yet, and when she wakes up from her sleep when they get back to the school after making a few more trips, he'll punish her even more. No one gets away with calling him ugly without painfully getting punished, except for Max, his half sister, but he has still punished her in the past too. Ari smiled. This naughty little girl that called him ugly was not going to get away with it. He climbed into the SUV and closed the door. They were headed to Massachusetts next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's POV:**

I left school and headed to meet Dan at his school only a few blocks away. I made good timing, and got there right on time, even though I had to stay after because I got in trouble for daydreaming in class. I hate this ADHD. It really gets in the way sometimes. Well, I haven't officially been diagnosed with it, but I believe I have because I have a hard time paying attention, though I won't see a psychologist about it because I don't want to be forced to take a medication which could have side effects, though it is difficult to pay attention, I try my best and I'm usually successful, normally zoning out for no more than two or three minutes once or twice every class. But today was an especially bad day. I struggled more than ever with it, and got sent to the office every time, which was partly because I argued with the teachers. The principal threatened to suspend me if I kept it up, and I didn't like that, though I tried to be on my best behavior, but it didn't work out.

So here I am, headed to meet Dan, upset and angry at myself for being a bad girl in school today. He's probably going to call Nellie and our Great Aunt Beatrice and tell them both what I did and that I'm suspended. Nellie will understand about the daydreaming, she knows about it and understands what it's like, for she admitted to me that she had to deal with it from ADHD, and so from how she described it, it sounds like I have it too. I know Nellie will scold me, but I also know that she will overlook the daydreaming part, because she understands. She'll probably just scold me and send me to my room without dessert or something for arguing with the teachers, and tomorrow will be a new day and she'll forget the whole thing happened. Okay, she won't forget it. Nellie has a great memory, but she just won't say anything of it after tonight.

Now, Aunt Beatrice, on the other hand, will keep bringing it up, and she won't let me forget it. If I do anything similar to something I did when I was seven, or even five, she'll say, "Amy! You remember when you were seven and you punched Dan and I gave you that severe spanking? Do you want it again?"

"No Aunt Beatrice. I don't", I would say, but my fate would already be determined and she would be pulling me over her knee saying, "Don't fight me Amy or I will start over!" And then she would spank me with her hand fifty times, and then she'll grab her wooden hairbrush and spank me with it fifty times as well, and I'm there, crying like a little baby girl, like a five year old who cries because she has to wear goodnites pull up diapers at night because she wet her bed, or like a two year old who ran outside and got a spanking and forced to sit in the timeout chair for thirty minutes.

No, Aunt Beatrice will not for get this, and she would for sure come over to the apartment that Dan and I live in with Nellie, our Au Pair that Aunt Beatrice hired to take care of us. And she would bring her wooden hairbrush and a belt and spank me good with her hand first, then the hairbrush, and then the belt. She would spank me fifty times with each, ten times for each time I daydreamed, and twenty times for each time I argued with a teacher or the principal. But little did I know that my day was going to get a whole lot worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan's POV:**

I had had a pretty good day at school today, for once. I got an "A" on my history exam and I was successful at controlling my ADHD, which isn't typical. I don't know for sure if it's ADHD, but I'm pretty sure it is. I have a hard time sitting still, I'm always hyper, and I zone out a lot. This usually gets me in trouble, and since I was able to control it, I didn't get in any trouble, which is what made today a good day. The "A" I got on my history test was just the icing on the cake. OOh cake. Yum. I want some now.

Anyways, getting back to the story now. I was so glad to see Amy today. She was just walking up as I came out the door. Perfect timing, though she's usually waiting here for like twenty minutes. And she's not herself today. I can tell. She doesn't appear to be very cheerful like she normally is. She looks sad and upset. Maybe some boy decided to bully her today and I need to go beat him up. Oh, I could practice my ninja moves on him!

"What's up Ames?" I ask.

"Oh hi Dan".

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dan."

I could tell that she was lying, something she tends to not do, or only when something really is wrong. "Amy, I know something is wrong. I can tell. You just lied to me, and you only do that when you are trying to avoid telling the truth because you don't want to talk about it."

"Oooooo that girl just lied mommy", some little girl said.

"That appears to be so honey."

"She would get a spanking and timeout, wouldn't she?"

"Yes sweetie. She would. I'd give her a good spanking and then she'd have to sit in timeout for an hour, then she'd be diapered for bed, since only babies lie."

"That sounds awful mommy."

"Well, now you know that when you are her age, you wouldn't want to lie, because even at her age, that's how I would punish you for lying."

"Okay mommy.:"

"How can you tell Dan?"

"Because, you lied, and I know that because you were frowning and are close to tears. And their conversation appears to have made things worse."

"It did."

"Look mommy! She's crying now! Maybe she needs that diaper and a bottle now! Or a pacifier!"

"Sweetie, don't jump to conclusions now. It may be that that is exactly what she needs, but we don't know what's causing to cry like a little baby girl."

"Okay mommy."

"Let's get out of here Amy. Then you can tell me your story."

"Alright Dan. Let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's POV:**

"Well Dan, you are right. I did have a bad day. It seems as if we switched roles today."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wasn't very good today."

"Oh no Amy. What happened?"

"Well, I daydreamed a lot. I couldn't control it, which isn't like me."

"No it isn't like you. If you daydream, usually you stop after two or three minutes without someone calling you out on it."

"I know. That's the thing though, I couldn't control it. I daydreamed for about half of each class."

"You daydreamed for half the school day?"

"Yes. My ADHD was out of control today. The teachers called me out on it. Every single one of them. But that wasn't the worst part Dan. I got sent to the office every period."

"Oh Amy! I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you Dan. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome Amy. What did you do to make them send you to the Principal's Office several times today? Daydreaming isn't that bad, is it?"

"No it isn't, not to them. But it is to me. I'm always self conscious and self aware. I try to control it. All the time. I really do. But this time, since I couldn't control it for some reason, I was mad. Really mad. Mad at myself for daydreaming and not being able to control it, and mad at the teachers for catching me and calling me out on it."

"Wow."

"I'm usually so good at controlling it that I was in denial, and this caused me to start arguing with the teachers, causing a big scene. That is what got me in trouble with the principal. I didn't mean for this to occur!" I say, starting to cry some more.

"It's Okay Ames. I'm right here. It's in the past. It's over with. There's nothing we can do now."

"Oh Dan! I forgot to mention that he's going to call Nellie and Aunt Beatrice! Do you know what that means?"

"Nellie's going to scold you."

"Yes. But Aunt Beatrice would come as soon as she could and severely spank me! I'm so mad at myself! How could I let this happen Dan? How?"

"I don't know Ames. I really don't. I wish I did though, because then I could help."

"Thank you Dan. As annoying as you are half the time with all the ninja stuff, you're a great brother. I couldn't ask for a better brother than you Dan." Then I broke into tears, balling my eyes out because I knew what was coming, a long, painful spanking from Aunt Beatrice.

"You're welcome Ames. And thank you for saying that. It made my day. Shh. There there Ames. It's okay. It's going to be alright. Maybe Nellie and I could convince Aunt Beatrice to not spank you if we tell her that Nellie scolded you good, and that Nellie already took care of everything, though I doubt it would work because she's stubborn in her ways."

"Thank you Dan."

"You're welcome Ames."

At that moment, as Dan and I were approaching the street to enter the apartment complex that Dan and I lived at with Nellie, a black SUV screeched to a halt beside us.

"You folks need a ride?" The driver asked, smiling. "Boy is he cute!" I think to myself, then quickly reply: "No thank you. We are almost there." "Aw shucks. I was hoping we could help y'all out." Then three guys who appeared to be male models hopped out of the SUV. One of them had some sort of gun in his hand. Then something odd happened: One moment they were like male models, the next they looked like wolves in a way. They had a dogs snout, dogs paws, wolf's teeth and claws. And they had thick, shaggy hair all over them. The first guy spoke, and his voice sounded gravely and it seemed like he snarled. "My name is Ari. Now be good and stay still, or it will hurt a lot more." Then he shot what looked like a dart at my shoulder, and as I was collapsing in a heap on the sidewalk, I screamed and began crying in pain. Then, just before I passed out, he said: "Now that is a good little girl."**Dan's POV:** I could believe this guy. Showing up like that and shooting something that looked like a tasser like the cops use at Amy, and she crumples to the ground screaming and crying in pain and then she passed out. And I shouted: "Amy!"  
>"Ha ha ha ha. The guy Ari laughed. Then he pointed the thing at my shoulder and said: "Now it's your turn." Then he shot me with it and I too collapsed in a heap screaming and crying in pain. Then I passed out.<p>

**Ari's POV:**

"Well, that's done. Alright fellas. Let's load these two into the dog crates and head to our next stop."

Then the other two each grabbed Amy or Dan and tossed them into a dog crate each. Then the three of them hopped into the SUV and sped off..


	6. Chapter 6

**Aunt Beatrice's POV:**

I was sitting in my living room, watching a little TV and drinking some hot tea when the telephone rang. I got up and answered it, unsure of who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Beatrice Cahill?"

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who this is?"

"Yes, this is Principal Johnson from Amy's school."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Well, if you're asking if she's sick, no, she is perfectly healthy. She finished the whole school day."

"Well then, would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Yes ma'am. Amy, she's usually a well behaved girl. I hadn't seen her in my office before. I mean, school has only been in session for almost a month and she is in the 9th grade, but this was the first time this year that she's been sent to my office."

"Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"Well, sort of. You see, she wasn't sent to my office just once today. She wasn't to me five times today. All for the same reason: daydreaming in class and arguing about it with the teachers. I told her that this has to stop. She told me that she daydreams a lot in class, but that she almost always catches it herself less than a couple minutes after it starts, and really only happening when the teachers lecture, and her history teacher, and Amy herself, said this was the first time she daydreamed in history. It's not the daydreaming I'm calling about. Well, paying attention in class is important, but I'm more concerned about the arguing. That's really the reason she was sent to my office so many times today, and the reason that she is going to be suspended for three days."

"Well, you can be sure that she will be punished and never do it again."

"Mrs. Cahill, I didn't want to suspend her. I wanted to just give her a warning and that if she did anything else, no matter how minor, that she'd be suspended for at least three days, but I didn't want to appear weak and not punish her for her actions, because then the other students may think that I am weak and that they misbehave and not be punished."

"Mr. Johnson, I understand. I think the suspension will help to straighten her out, as well as my hand, hairbrush, and belt."

"Mrs. Cahill, she doesn't need punished that severely, I think that the suspension, coupled with a good scolding should be enough, though, if you want to add a little more to it, then a little spanking should be sufficient, not anything as extreme as you are suggesting."

"Mr. Johnson, every time Amy misbehaves, I do this, sometimes worse than others, but I keep bringing them up in conversation to remind her so that she doesn't do it again, and I think for all that that I am going to spank the child ten times for each time she was daydreaming and twenty times for each time she argued with a teacher, maybe more if she fights me, because then I'll just start over and treat her like a two year old, because only little girls fight against a spanking."

"Alright Mrs. Cahill. I'm not going to tell how to punish her. Have a good day."

"You too Mr. Johnson. I'll head on over to the apartment that Amy and Dan live at with their Au Pair Nellie."

"Bye Mrs. Cahill."

"Bye Mr. Johnson."

Oh, Amy was such a bad little child. I'm going to teach her a lesson. In fact, she hasn't had one of these spankings in a couple of years, so perhaps she has forgotten them. Now, let's see... Oh yes. There it is. My wooden hairbrush, or my spanking brush, as I like to call it. And there is that thick, heavy leather belt. That'll be quite painful on her bottom. I like to call it the strap. And I will be there in about fifteen minutes. Amy better be prepared for what's coming. She'll be sorry that she was such a naughty little girl in school, and naughty girls get a good spanking. That's just how it is. I can't wait to pull the child over my knee and hear her wail like a two year old, balling because she's being spanked and she knows she deserves it, and whining to me, apologizing for her behavior, and whining that I won't stop spanking her, but no matter how much she cries and whines, I won't stop spanking her until I'm good and ready, because that would be a sign of weakness to her and Dan. And I can't that. Can't have them think I'm weak. No, I can't. I have to follow through with it, no matter how painful it is for me, physically and mentally, because I will feel sorry for the child. I really would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nellie's POV:**

I was in the kitchen trying to prepare something exotic for dinner using my cookbook. I wish I could afford to go to culinary school. But then the phone rang and I answered, unsure of who it is.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?"

"Yes, is this Nellie Gomez?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Principal Johnson from Amy's high school."

"Oh, Principal Johnson. Nice to speak with you."

"I wish I could say the same, for I'm not calling just to talk. I'm calling because I'm concerned about Amy."

"Oh. Is she alright?"

"Well, she's in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble sir? I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm glad you are confident about that. I wish more students had parents or caregivers like you. Now, as I was saying earlier and told Mrs. Beatrice Cahill, Amy was caught daydreaming in every class. That's not the worst part. Normally, things like that I never get involved in because stuff that minor the teachers handle. But when the teachers called Amy out on it, which is the first time that's happened according to Amy because she says she normally catches herself daydreaming and getting herself back on track, but this time she didn't catch it and when the teachers called her out on it, she decided to sit there and argue with them, every time. And every time Amy argued with her teachers, they sent her to my office. Now, as much as I don't like doing this, Amy needs to learn a lesson and so I have to suspend her for three days."

"I see. I'll make sure she understands. I was like that myself when I was in school, though Amy tends to have a bit more self control than I did."

"I'm sure you can handle it. Mrs. Cahill was on her way to punish Amy herself. I figured I'd tell you so you wouldn't be surprised."

"Thank you for telling me, but isn't she in your office?"

"No, I sent her on her way shortly before placing these calls, though she knew I was calling both you and Mrs. Cahill. Isn't she there?"

"No she hasn't come back yet. Normally she stops by her Brother Dan's school and walks here with him, but neither has shown up and they are 45 minutes late."

"I see. Maybe wait a little longer and then fill a missing children report. Heck, maybe Amy told Dan what happened and she was crying, because she was crying in my office, and so maybe they went to get some ice cream or something to cheer her up."

"Maybe. I'll definitely do that. Thank you for calling and telling me. I was starting to get worried about them because they haven't contacted me."

"Well, I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you sir. Good bye."

"Good bye Mrs. Gomez."

Where could they be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Nellie's POV:**

** I had just finished talking to Principal Johnson and the the food I was cooking was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Amy and Dan's Great Aunt Beatrice I bet, I thought as I headed to the door to answer it.**

** "Ah, Mrs. Cahill. Amy's principal called and said he spoke to you and said that you were coming."**

** "So he called you and told you what Amy did at school today? He told what a naughty little girl she was?"**

** "He did tell me."**

** "Amy! Come out here this very second for your spanking that you know you so rightly deserve!"**

** "Mrs. Cahill, Amy isn't here."**

** "Where is she?"**

** "I don't know."**

** "How do you not know where she is?"**

** "Amy and Dan haven't come home yet. I was focused on cooking dinner that I didn't realize how late it is. I didn't realize it until my conversation with Principal Johnson was almost over. Amy isn't in his office."**

** "And she never contacted you and you never called her!"**

** "Mrs. Cahill, Principal Johnson said to give it about 45 minutes from the end of the call and then talk to the police. I called Amy's phone, but she didn't answer. It's been about ten minutes since I got off the phone. Why not sit down and eat something while it's hot and see if she comes."**

** "Alright, but when she comes, boy she will be in so much trouble. The spanking I was going to give her has just doubled."**

** "Now relax Mrs. Cahill and enjoy the food."**

** "Alright."**

** After the 45 minutes passed, I ran down to check the parking lot to see if they were coming. I wanted to warn Amy of the spanking that was awaiting her arrival from her Great Aunt Beatrice. But Amy and Dan were not to be seen. Then I saw some tire tracks that were not there before, and two things sitting on the sidewalk beside those marks. On closer inspection, I saw that they were two backpacks. Amy's and Dan's backpacks! And that was Amy's phone on the ground next to them! I ran back up to the apartment and ran to the phone.**

** "Nellie, what is wrong?"**

** "Amy and Dan were almost here. They aren't down there, but there are some tire tracks on the street entering the parking lot as if a vehicle stopped quickly, and they are fresh, and Amy's and Dan's backpacks are tossed onto the sidewalk with some stuff hanging out, and Amy's phone is on the ground beside them."**

** "You think they got kidnapped?"**

** "Mrs. Cahill, that is exactly what it looks like!"**

** "911, what is your emergency?"**

** "Hi, I'm calling because it appears that the boy and girl that I take care of for their grandmother and great aunt have been kidnapped."**

** "Okay, where do they live?"**

** "With me in my apartment."**

** "And where would that be?"**

** And then I told her.**

** "And what are their names? Amy and Dan Cahill."**

** "And their ages?"**

** "Amy is 14, Dan is 11."**

** "Alright. And where did this occur?"**

** "It appears that they were kidnapped at the entrance to my apartment complex."**

** "Did they have contact with anyone before this happened?"**

** "As far as I know, the last person Amy had contact with other than Dan was Mr. Johnson, the principal at the high school."**

** "Alright. A few officers will be down to your complex soon, and we'll contact Mr. Johnson."**

** "Okay, but so you know, he probably doesn't know much, but he could at least give you a time window as to when this would have occurred because he called their Great Aunt Beatrice, who is here in this room, and then called me. Amy got herself in trouble at school and she was in his office several times during the day, including staying after school for a few minutes because what she had done multiple times during school today has gotten her suspended for three days."**

** "Alright. We will ask him that. Thank you for calling."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Principal Johnson's POV:**

I was sitting in my office, finishing some paperwork and about to head home when the phone rings. I answer, but I really would like to go home.

"Attelburo High School. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Johnson?"

"This is him. What can I do for you?"

"This is Police Chief Officer Brooks. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes sir. You can."

"You were mentioned as the last person other than her brother that Amy Cahill would have had contact with. Is this true?"

"Its probable. I don't know who else she would have spoken to, but I've seen her a lot today. I was the last person she saw at school today I believe because she misbehaved a lot today so I saw her for approximately half the school day, plus I held her after school to discuss her behavior a little more."

"Alright. Did you know that she has been kidnapped along with her brother?"

"No. I didn't. You don't think I did, do you?"

"No Mr. Johnson. We don't have probable cause to believe that, unless that's your way of admitting it."

"No, I'm not admitting anything. I was just asking based off of your questions, it seemed like I was a suspect."

"Oh no sir. We were calling to ask you a few things is all. And yes they were both kidnapped. Nellie Gomez, their Au Pair said you called her and their Great Aunt Beatrice."

"Yes. I did call them. Their Great Aunt first though. Boy was she angry at Amy for her behavior when I told her. She was going to spank Amy really good."

"Really?"

"Yes. For her behavior at school. Mrs. Gomez was completely calm when I talked to her."

"When did you last see Amy?"

"Well, school usually let's out at 3:30, but I kept her here in my office until 3:50."

"Thank you. Mrs. Gomez says Amy usually meets Dan at his middle school, do you know how long of a walk it is from your school?"

"That school let's out at 4:15 and it usually takes 30 minutes to walk there, give or take."

"Okay, so since they were kidnapped together near Mrs. Gomez's apartment, how long would it take to walk from the middle school to the apartments?"

"Probably fifteen minutes or so."

"Alright. And around what time did you call each?"

"I called Mrs. Cahill at 4:25, and got off at 4:33. I called Mrs. Gomez at 4:38, and got off at 4:45, and just before that, Mrs. Gomez said that Amy and Dan were not home, which made them fifteen minutes late. I told her to wait another 45 minutes and then call you to fill a missing children report."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Johnson. We can now place a time frame as to when the kidnapping occurred."

"You're welcome sir. Give me a call if there is something else I can do for you."

"I'll do that Mr. Johnson. Good bye."

"Good bye sir. Have a great evening."

"You too. Good bye."


	10. Chapter 10

**Nellie's POV:**

** Just minutes after I called 911, a few squad cars came flying into our complex. I rushed out to meet them, Great Aunt Beatrice following behind.**

** "Are you Nellie Gomez by any chance?" one officer asked.**

** "Yes I am, and this is Beatrice Cahill, their great aunt."**

** "Okay that's good. Now, Mrs. Gomez, you said on the phone that you think they were kidnapped."**

** "Yes. I do think that."**

** "Would you mind showing us where this might have occurred?"**

** "Of course. It would have likely occurred right over here by these tire tracks and backpacks, and cell phone. The phone and one of the backpacks is Amy's, the other backpack is Dan's, and the tire tracks weren't there this morning."**

** "Alright. If you two can hold on, we are going to secure the area and get someone over here to look for DNA samples of the kidnappers."**

** "That's fine with me."**

** A couple minutes later, another officer showed up, looking for finger prints, hair, anything that can be used to determine who it was that kidnapped Amy and Dan. Then he came and said: "I'm sorry. Whoever did this, they did it good. Left no trace of who they were."**

** "Oh my god no! How could this happen! I need to find them! I hope they aren't in pain!"**

** "It will be alright Mrs. Gomez. We will do what we can."**

** "Thank you."**

** "Stay right there ma'am. We are in the middle of an investigation."**

** "Officer, I just came out to talk to you. I'm a former member of the police force and I was going to call you but I dosed off and your sirens and lights woke me up. You know how us old people are, fall asleep without warning."**

** "And your name is?"**

** "Barbara Peterson."**

** "Mrs. Peterson, were you home around 4:30 this afternoon?"**

** "Yes I was. That's when I was going to call you."**

** "Did you see or hear anything unusual?"**

** "As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I did."**

** "Can you describe it please?"**

** "Well, every day, kids come in this complex around that time. Most are on school buses, but two just walk in."**

** "Okay. Keep going."**

** "Well, at that time, I heard a screeching noise. It came from out of nowhere right here. It sounded like someone squealing their tires. So I guess that's where these tracks came from. And when I looked out the window, there was a black SUV right here. Three males got out. They were like male models."**

** "Alright. I got that. Keep going."**

** "Then I grabbed the binoculars that I still have from my days as police officer. And when I went back to the window, the male models weren't there. They were replaced with ugly things. I couldn't tell what it was, but they had snouts, claws, canine teeth, and lots and lots of hair everywhere. The one guy in front of the other two pulled out some sort of gun, and fired what appeared to be a dart at the girl's shoulder. It struck her, she went down, screamed and cried in pain, and fell silent. Then the same thing happened to the boy. Then the other two grabbed something out of the vehicle, and to my amazement, they put the two kids in dog crates!"**

** "Oh my god! That is terrible!"**

** "But that's not all. I used my binoculars to look inside the vehicle. And I saw six other children in crates as well. 4 girls, two boys. One boy had messy black hair, the other blond hair. One girl had blond curls, another with black spiky hair, another with brown hair pulled into two braids, and the last with fiery red hair that was wavy. I could see that the boy with black hair had sea green eyes, the girl with blond curls stormy grey eyes, the black spiky hair girl had blue eyes, as well as the blond boy and girl with brown braids. The red head had clear green eyes. The girl with the curly blond hair and grey eyes appeared to be in a much smaller crate than the others, but she didn't appear to be the smallest. That would go to the girl with brown braids and the boy they had just gotten. Then they drove off. I couldn't see a license plate number because they were already out of the parking lot and they had turned, but I did get to see that it was a California license plate."**

** "Is that all Mrs. Peterson?"**

** "Yes sir. That's all I saw."**

** "Well, thank you for your time. That was enough information to confirm that those two were kidnapped and we know that six others were kidnapped."**

** "Those six I didn't recognize. I know all the kids hear in this complex, though I may not remember their names since I am 85 years old."**

** "Well that's Okay. You gave us a lot of information that we didn't have."**

** "Have a good day officer."**

** "You to Mrs. Peterson."**

** "Alright Mrs. Gomez, Mrs. Cahill. Thanks to Mrs. Peterson, we can confirm that Amy and Dan were in fact kidnapped. We still don't know by who, but we know Amy and Dan were not the only children to have been kidnapped by these people. We do know there were at least three males involved, possibly more if you include a driver."**

** "Please keep on the look out officer."**

** "I will, and we will spread the word."**

** "Thank you. Have a nice day."**

** "You as well. Good bye."**

** "Good bye."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico's POV:**

I had been busy all day running errands for my dad, Hades. I happened to be in camp for a little bit since I had just finished the errands I had to do. Then Chiron saw me and came up and said: "Nico, have you seen Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, or Rachel lately?"

"No Chiron. I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"They went for a walk yesterday and never came back."

"Oh. I see. Well, I haven't seen them but I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you Nico."

**Chiron's POV:**

Well, Nico hasn't seen them. I think I'll go inside the big house and see if I have gotten any emails.

I headed inside the big house and logged onto my email account. Great, more junk mail. And from Fox News as well. Oh well, let's see what it says.

**"BREAKING NEWS: Two children kidnapped in Attelborough Massachusetts.**

** Two chcildren were kidnapped at an apartment complex in Attelborough, Massachusetts. An eye witness says that the kidnappers were in a black SUV with a California license plate. The eye witness also says that it appeared as if six other kids were kidnapped: One boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes, a girl with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, a girl with brown hair pulled into two braids and blue eyes, and a girl with red wavy hair and clear green eyes."**

** I thought to myself that the six kids it was referring to must be Percy, tAnnabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Rachel. That must mean part of the prophecy is coming true. But how is Nico involved? He wasn't kidnapped.**

** I ran to try to find Nico and I spotted him quickly.**

** "Nico, I think I have some information about where they are."**

** "What is Chiron?"**

** "I believe, based on an email from Fox News that I just read, two children from Massachusetts were kidnapped, and an eye witness said she saw what appeared to be six other children who were kidnapped, and the description she gave matched that of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Rachel. I believe that they were kidnapped."**

** "Oh gods! We need to find them!"**

** "I know, but we don't know where they are."**

** "Let's try Iris Messaging them."**

** "Alright Nico. It's worth a shot."**

** "We'll try Annabeth."**

** "Alright. Let's do it."**

** Then Chiron and I headed over to the fountain, and with the mist and sunlight, I pulled out a gold draucma and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." Then I tossed the coin in the mist and it disappeared. Then I said: Show me Annabeth Chase."**

** But nothing happened and the mist settled.**

** "I guess Iris can't find them either Nico."**

** "I suppose you are right Chiron."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wisty's POV:**

It was the day after my twelfth birthday. I had a great birthday, and since it was a weekend, Whit and I had spent several hours with some friends at one of our friend's houses'.

It was getting late with the sun just beginning to set and so we had to go home. But on our way home, a black SUV pulled up beside us and three guys jumped out. They all looked like male models, but then suddenly, their appearance began to change. Their faces became more like a dogs' snout, their teeth were more like canine teeth, their hands were replaced with paws with large, deadly looking claws, and their bodies were now covered in thick, dog like fur.

"My name is Ari, and you are coming with us", the guy in front said.

Whit jumped in front of me to try to protect me.

"What nice older brother you are. Protecting your sister from us", Ari said. "But unfortunately, it won't work."

"Then Ari pulled out of his pocket what appeared to be a gun, and Ari shot Whit in the shoulder with a dart. Whit collapsed on the ground and screamed in pain. Then he passed out.

"Now your turn sweetie", Ari said just before he shot a dart at my shoulder. I collapsed on the ground like Whit, screaming in pain and crying like a two year old. Then I passed out.

**Ari's POV:**

"Alright guys. you two take him and get him in a crate. I'll take care of her."

Then after we did that, we hoped back in the SUV and headed to our next destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Laura's POV:**

I was walking home from school with Mary. It had been a bad day for me. It was the first day that we had the new teacher after they let Mrs. Beatle go. His name was Mr. Applewood. He was big and mean, and I assume that that's why they hired him because the older boys would be coming to school soon and they felt Mrs. Beatle wouldn't be able to handle them. I think it was just Mrs. Olsen. She blames me for everything, even if it is Nellie's and Willie's fault. Though I still blame myself for this because I threw the eraser, trying to hit Willie since he was throwing spit balls at the back of my head and then he threw the eraser at me. I hastily threw it back at him, but in my haste, I didn't aim very well and it landed at two older boys. They started to fight, just as Mrs. Olsen and Mr. Hanson came in. Mrs. Beatle and Mr. Hanson broke up the fight, which I caused without trying to.

Anyways, back to what I was saying before I went on a tangent. It was the first that Mr. Applewood was teaching school here. I tried to be nice to him, but it didn't work. Some of the other students, I believe Nellie was behind it, passed a note and they eventually put it on my knee. I didn't realize it was even there until Mr. Applewood said: "Laura Ingalls, what is that on your knee?"

I responded "Just a piece of paper."

"Just a piece of paper huh?" He said mockingly. "Bring it here. NOW!"

I slowly rise and make my way up to his desk. I was terrified of what was about to happen. Then he unfolded it and it said: "Mrs. Beatle was a much better teacher than this crabapple."

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I didn't write it."

"Is that so? It just magically appeared on your knee?"

I had no answer to that so I just stood there quietly.

"Now hold out your hand."

I didn't, but I said: "why?"

"You are being punished for writing and passing notes, and for lying about it. Now, hold out your hand!"

I slowly extended my hand towards him. He grabbed it quickly as well as grabbing his ruler, and he slapped my hand twice, hard, very hard with it. My hand began to swell a little, and welts did appear on it. then he said: Since you like to write young lady, you are going to be doing lots of it."

Then I had to write on the board "I will not write or pass notes, and I will not lie about it if I do so" on the board a hundred times. He also gave me extra homework in reading, writing, spelling, math, history, and science, all which required me to do some writing. And this was on top of the homework I already had. That's what brought me here.

So here I am, walking down the road, heading home with Mary about twenty feet ahead of me, when suddenly, something that kind of resembled a wagon stopped next to me. It was all enclosed, was black and shiny, and did not have any horses pulling it. A door opened and two guys who were really good looking, though too old for me, stepped out and the one said: "My name is Ari. You are coming with us."

I didn't get a chance to respond, they began to look kind of like wolves, and then Ari pulled some sort of gun out of his pocket and shot something at my shoulder. I collapsed on the ground and screamed in pain. Mary turned around and I said: "Mary, go get Pa!"

She turned and ran, fast to the barn, where Pa was. I then began crying like a two year old baby girl who wet herself. I then passed out.

**Mary's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Laura was being kidnapped! I turned around to help her, and she said: "Mary, go get Pa!" So I ran as fast as I could to the barn where Pa was taking care of the horses.

"Mary, what's wrong? Where's your sister?"

"Oh Pa! They took her! They took her!"

"Who? Tell me Mary! Who took her?!"

"I don't know. I think I overheard his name was Ari. They were driving some weird kind of wagon. It had no horses pulling it. It was all black and shiny, and it was completely enclosed, with windows!"

"Let me grab my gun and we you show me!"

"Okay Pa!"

**Ari's POV:**

I grabbed the little girl and locked her up in her own dog crate and hoped back into the vehicle to head somewhere else to get yet another child, so that the school could do more experiments.

**Pa's POV:**

"Where did it take place Mary?"

"Right here Pa. But they're gone. It looks like they vanished. I can't see them as far as I can see in any direction."

"This is not good Mary. Laura has been kidnapped and there is nothing we can do about it, no way to get her back."

"I'm sorry Pa. I wish I could have done something to stop it."

"I know Mary, but they probably would have taken you too if you didn't run to come get me."

"I suppose that's true Pa."

"Now let's go home. Your Ma needs to know about this."

A few minutes later, we walked into the house and I say: "Caroline, Laura has been kidnapped. We couldn't stop them. Mary came and got me, but by the time we got back to where it happened, they were gone. Vanished. Without a trace."

"Oh Charles! Our baby girl! I wish I could rescue her! She needs her Ma right now!"

"I agree Caroline. But we don't know where she is, so we can't get her back."

"Oh Charles!" Caroline says again, and falls into my arms crying.

"I miss her Charles!"

"I know Caroline. Mary and I do too."

Then Caroline just stayed in my arms, crying, not saying a word. I felt like crying too, but then I saw Mary crying and so I let Caroline go and I picked Mary up and cuddled her in my arms and talked to her, trying to calm her down while she cried into my shirt. She ended up crying herself to sleep. I then laid her down on our bed and went out to the barn to finish my work before supper. After supper, I played a few sad songs on my fiddle. No one wanted to dance, but the music helped calm us down and relieve our stress a little bit. But we were all extremely worried about Laura.


	14. Chapter 14

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I was walking home from spending the day with Aimee at Godsey's store. Suddenly, what appeared to be a black car pulled up beside me and a guy gets out. I wasn't very far from Godsey's store and I glanced back at it, seeing Aimee peering out of her bedroom window.

The guy who go out of the car looked kind of hot. Erin might like him if she saw him, I thought. But then something strange happened. A snout like a dogs appeared where his mouth used to be, his teeth were now canine teeth, his hands were now paws with large, dangerous claws like a wolf's, and his body was covered in thick, shaggy fur, like that of a wolf.

"My name is Ari. You are coming with us."

"What if I try to run?"

"You won't make it back to that store."

And then I try to make a mad dash for Godsey's store, temporarily stunning Ari. But as I looked back, I saw that Ari had some sort of gun in his hand and shot something at my shoulder. I collapsed on the ground, screaming and crying in pain. The car moved closer, and Ari picked me up and put me in this really small dog crate. At least I think it is a dog crate. Just before I passed out from the drug, I heard him say: "Just like that other naughty girl, you will be severely punished for your actions." Then I passed out in the cage.

** Aimee's POV:**

I had just watched in horror as my best friend Elizabeth was kidnapped by some creepy guy who looked like he was wearing a wolf costume. Then I saw him put her in a dog crate! "HE PUT ELIZABETH IN A CAGE!" I screamed in my head. I knew I had to tell my father, so I ran down to the store where I knew he'd be, and said: "Daddy, I just saw Elizabeth get kidnapped."

"Are you sure honey? Do you feel well?"

"Yes daddy. I do. I saw it all real well. I was watching Elizabeth leave when a black car stopped beside her and a guy stepped out. He looked hot at first, but then he started to look kind of like a wolf, and he pulled out some sort of gun as she started to run back this way and he shot her. She was still alive and she screamed and cried. Then he picked her up and put her in a tiny cage."

"I think you and I need to ride to the Walton home and you need to tell them what you saw Aimee."

"Okay daddy."

Daddy got on his motorcycle and I got in the side car and we drove to Elizabeth's house. Then the door opened as we got off the bike.


	15. Chapter 15

**Olivia's POV:**

I hear a noise from outside and I assume that it is Ike Godsey, the owner of Godsey's General Store paying a visit. I assume this because Ike is really the only person we are close to who rides a motorcycle. I assume that he is bringing Elizabeth home. So I run from the kitchen to the door and walk out to greet Ike and Elizabeth. But I don't see Elizabeth. Instead, getting out of Ike's sidecar is Aimee, the little girl that Ike and Cora Beth recently adopted, and Elizabeth's best friend.

"Good evening Ike, Aimee. Won't you come in? Where is Elizabeth? Is she still at your house? Is she alright?"

"Good evening Olivia."

"Good evening Mrs. Walton."

"Thank you Olivia. We will come in, and yes, we are here about Elizabeth. The whole Walton family needs to here this, since I'm afraid that it is bad news. I'm sorry to bring bad news Olivia."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it."

"I'm glad you see it that way, but I don't know if you can handle this."

"Well, why don't I go get the others. Go ahead and have a seat while you wait."

"Alright Olivia."


	16. Chapter 16

**Olivia's POV:**

"Bad news? What could it be? Surely it's not serious enough to where we can't handle it. I mean, it's likely that Elizabeth is just injured and couldn't be moved from their house to ours, and they are probably here for Aimee to apologize for Elizabeth's injury."

That was exactly what I was thinking as I went to round everyone up.

"Grandma, Ike and Aimee are here. They have some bad news that they want the whole family to hear, though I don't think it will be as serious as Ike led it on to be, though it is about Elizabeth."

"I'll be right out Livvy. I'm just going to keep cooking until everyone else is in the living room."

"Alright Grandma."

Then I headed upstairs to round the girls and boys up.

"John-Boy?"

"Yes mama?"

"Ike and Aimee are here. They have some bad news about Elizabeth. They want the whole family to meet down in the living room."

"Alright Mama. I'm just going to finish writing the sentence I'm on before I loose it."

"Alright John-Boy. I have to get the other children and your Daddy and Grandpa, so please be down in a few minutes."

"I will Mama."

"Jason? Ben? Jim Bob?"

"Yes Mama?" All three boys answer at the same time.

"Ike and Aimee are here and they want to talk to the whole family. They have some bad news about Elizabeth, though I do not know how serious the news is."

"Okay Mama. We'll be down in a minute or two."

"Alright boys. Be down in like a minute or two."

"We will Mama", all three say.

"Mary Ellen? Erin?"

"Yes Mama?" Both girls respond.

"Ike and Aimee are here with some bad news about Elizabeth. I do not know what the situation is, but they do want the whole family to be present in the living room when they tell us what it is."

"Alright Mama. We will be coming down just as soon as we finish the math problems we are currently working on."

"Good to see you two focused on your homework, but please hurry. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Okay Mama", both girls says.

Then I headed to the mill to get John and Grandpa.

"John? Grandpa?"

"Hi Livvy", Grandpa said.

"Hello Liv. Supper finished already?"

"No John."

"Liv, is something wrong?"

"Yes John, but I do not know what. Ike and Aimee are here with some bad news about Elizabeth and want the whole family in the living room to hear it."

"Alright Liv. We will clean ourselves up quickly and come on in."

"Okay John. I hope it isn't serious."

"Us too Livvy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Aimee's POV:**

"Alright everyone! We unfortunately bring bad news about Elizabeth. This is where Aimee will explain, as she saw it first hand through her window, then she told me and now we are here, so go ahead Aimee", my dad said.

"Well, Elizabeth and I were having a great time, but then Elizabeth had to come home and that's when it happened."

"What happened Aimee?" Jason asked.

"She... She was... She was..."

"She was what Aimee?", Olivia asked.

"She was... It's too hard to say. I don't want to say it. It is too sad. My best friend, your sister, daughter, and granddaughter..."

"It's Okay Aimee. Take you're time", Grandpa said.

"Elizabeth has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! By who?" John Sr., Grandpa, and John-Boy said at the same time, grabbing their hats, guns, and keys.

"I'm not sure. They were in a black car, they were at least two men, both very good looking. But then they changed their appearance, and they looked scary. They had some sort of gun pointed at Elizabeth. They shot her with it, but she is alive because they just shot her with a dart in the shoulder. They looked kind of like dogs or wolves, though they still walked on two feet like humans. They picked her up and locked her in a little cage. Then they drove away."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to go find her!" John Sr. said. Then the three of them left to go search for Elizabeth.

**Olivia's POV:**

Kidnapped? My 9 year old baby girl! This can't be! But I trust Ike and Aimee wouldn't lie.

**Grandma's POV:**

"Oh God! Please bring my grand baby home safely!"

**John Sr.'s POV:**

"Hang in there Elizabeth! We are coming for you!"

**John-Boy's POV:**

"You're going to be alright Elizabeth. Daddy, me, and Grandpa are coming for you. Maybe we'll get a big search party to look for you."

**Grandpa's POV:**

"Be strong Elizabeth. We are coming to rescue you."

**Jason's POV:**

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down at the piano and started to play, nothing in particular, just whatever came to my mind. I don't know how long I'll sit here. Maybe all night.

**Ben's POV:**

I'm going to go take care of Reckless and Chance. Elizabeth would want that.

**Mary Ellen's POV:**

I'm going to go sit outside. The sunshine and air will be good for me.

**Erin's POV:**

I'm going upstairs to brush my hair and cry.

**Jim-Bob's POV:**

I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Maybe I'll stop at Yancy's for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ari's POV:**

"Okay guys. This guy is really smart, and I mean really smart. He has the highest IQ in Europe, which is really impressive. He has a very good security system, so here is what we are going to do. We are going to land the helicopter behind his house, or mansion, or manor, or whatever it is called. We will pretend that our chopper has broken down, and so we will go and knock on his door and ask to go inside to use his phone. Once we convince him that that's all it is, and when he turns around to lead us to the phone, I will shoot him in the shoulder with a dart and we will carry him back to the helicopter. Then we will put him in a crate and head to our next stop, the S.S. Tipton. Then we capture the four there, and then head back home to The School. Any questions? No? Alright. Let's get this done and over with so that we can get home. Plus I promised that blonde girl in the tiny crate that she will be severely punished, and I can't wait to administer it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Artemis's POV:**

Artemis was sitting in his office chair working on a new project when he called for Butler to bring him some refreshments.

"Butler, will you bring me something to eat and drink?"

"Of course Master Artemis."

When Butler left his post at the security monitor to get Artemis what he had asked for, coincidentally, that's when Ari knocked at the front door. Artemis, not wanting to bother Butler any more than he had already done, got up from his chair annoyed that someone had knocked at his door and answered it.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Ari and we need to use a telephone. You see, our helicopter malfunctioned while over your property, and to avoid crashing into your home, we landed it in the field behind it. Now, we need to use the phone to call a mechanic and a backup helicopter, as we are in a hurry."

"I see. In that case, come on in. Follow me. I'll show you where the phone is."

As Artemis turned around to lead the group to the phone, he didn't notice them turning into erasers, and when Artemis's back was to the group, Ari shot a dart at Artemis's shoulder, causing Artemis to scream and pass out. Ari and his guys grabbed Artemis and quickly ran out of the house, as they were close to the front door. However, Butler heard Artemis scream and came running, but was too slow to stop the kidnappers, though he stopped in his tracks when he saw them: they had snouts and yellow eyes, thick fur, and paws, with big, killer claws on them. Artemis was thrown roughly over one of their shoulders. Butler couldn't believe Artemis could be kidnapped so easily right out from under his nose.

**Butler's POV:**

As I stood there and watched Artemis get kidnapped, I decided I just couldn't stand there. I had to report the incident, as they were already gone. That's when I called M16, the closest thing the UK had to the FBI in America.

"Hi, M16 headquarters, this is Mrs. Jones. How may I help you?"

"This is Domini Butler, I'm calling from Ireland with an urgent report. May I speak with your supervisor?"

"Of course. His name is Mr. Blunt."

"Thank you ma'am."

" M16. Alan Blunts' Office. How may I assist you?"

"Sir, my name is Domini Butler. I am a bodyguard and Butler for Artemis Fowl II, and it was while I was getting something that Artemis asked for that Artemis was kidnapped from Fowl Manor in Ireland. I am calling for assistance."

"Ah, we have just the agent to help. We'll get right on it, as Artemis Fowl has the highest IQ in all of Europe."

"Thank you so much sir, I appreciate it."

"Certainly. Can I get some more information?"

"Yes, I'll send a picture of Artemis to you, and the people that took him looked kind of like dogs in a way. They had thick fur, paws with deadly claws, yellow eyes, sharp fang like teeth, took off in a helicopter, headed west, and I think I heard the one guy say his name was Ari."

"Alright. This report is actually similar to other reports we got in the United States. It's probably the same people as their description is the same. We will act quickly. One of our best agents will be deployed."

"Thank you sir. Have a great day."

"You as well Mr. Butler."


	20. Chapter 20

**Butler's POV:**

Butler went into his charges office and found the ring that, if he twisted the top, it would connect him straight to LEP Officer Captain Holly Short.

"Hi Artemis! It's been a while since you've called."

"Holly..."

"Butler? What are you doing? I thought this was Artemis."

"Holly, Artemis is the reason I'm calling."

"What's wrong with Artemis?"

"He's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! By whom!"

"Holly, I wish I knew who. I do know the guys' first name: Ari. But they had thick fur, yellow eyes, sharp canine teeth, paws with deadly claws. They took off in a helicopter and headed west, towards America."

"Oh, this is just terrible news Butler. I'll talk to Foaly and see if I can come help."

"Thank you Holly."

"You're welcome Butler."

**Holly's POV:**

Artemis kidnapped! Wow! Holly certainly didn't see that one coming. Now she was starting to panic a bit. She rushed to Foaly's office and knocked, then waited for Foaly to answer.

"Come on in. Oh Holly. Just the fairy I needed to see."

"Foaly, I'm going to need to go to the surface and help Butler. Artemis has been kidnapped. We owe it to him as he has helped us out a lot over the last couple years."

"Holly, what I needed to tell you is that Opal Kaboi is back, this time with allies, according to reports. Her allies are pretty strong too."

"Well, Artemis was the one who helped us defeat her the last couple of times. We need his brains to help stop her. We need to rescue him, and so I must go help Butler."

"Go for it Holly. Contact me if you need any help."

"Thanks Foaly. I knew I could count on you."

"You're welcome Holly. Just don't forget that Opal Kaboi is back, with powerful allies, which include some mud men."

"I won't forget Foaly. Don't worry. I'll be fine. We'll find Artemis and bring him here so he can help."

"Sounds like a plan Holly. Good luck finding Artemis!"

"Thank you Foaly!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

** Sorry for the delayed update y'all! I was almost finished with this chapter when it somehow got deleted when I had like five lines left to type. I reckon something went wrong with my computer. Anyways, it's working right now so I'll get to typing the chapter before it stops working.**

** I have also decided to add The Hunger Games to the mix. I do not own The Hunger Games.**

** ENJOY!**

**Katniss' POV:**

I was out in the woods with my best friend Gale, where we weren't supposed to be, hunting for food to keep our families alive. If the Capital found out, we would be in serious trouble.

Maybe I should backtrack a bit as I was getting a little bit ahead of myself. Gale and I live in a place called Panem, a country that took over after a big war that pretty much destroyed North America. The Capital divided the country into 13 districts, but District 13 was destroyed because they rebelled against the Capital. The other districts didn't escape punishment though, as some of the people in each district rebelled as well. That's why the Hunger Games were created. The 73rd Hunger Games just got over, and District 12 lost. The Careers won again, they almost always win. This time, it was District 2 as the reining champs. Thank goodness no one Gale and I knew had gone into the games last year.

The districts are so poor, especially Districts 10, 11, and 12, that we have to hunt to stay alive. The only way that we could be well fed is if we won the games. That is if Gale and I were in them and won, but the problem is, only one would be able to come back alive. And the Victor would get a lot of food, and the Capital would award the district some food.

Anyways, back to our hunting trip. We were hunting for food like I said when this weird flying thing came flying low, as if it were going to land.

Is it the Capital? Did they catch us? What's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to our families? To Prim? Are they going to turn us into avoxs?

Then the thing landed and the door opened. Several men came out and headed in my direction. "If it's the Capital, we best get out of here", I think to myself.

So I run as fast as I can in the woods without running into trees, then they follow, gaining on me. I take a big risk, I notched an arrow, ran around a tree so I can get a good shot at them, and fired, missing the lead man, or whatever he is, by inches.

"Oh God! What is that thing?! It has yellow eyes, a snout, sharp canine teeth, thick brown fur, and paws with deadly claws on them! And it is gaining on me. Then I saw him draw some sort of gun on me and fired at my shoulder. I went down to my knees and dropped my bow, it hurt so much. I began to cry and scream like a little girl. Then I shouted to Gale: "Gale! Go! Run! Save yourself! Take care you Prim! You must live no matter what happens to me! Our families must have food! Go! Save yourself! Now!"

"Now we got you girl", the lead thing said. "My name is Ari, now, since you decided to run and shoot arrows at us, you will be punished once we get back home."

Then Ari shot me three more times in the shoulders, once in the rigbt shoulder, and twice in the left shoulder. Then I said, "What are you doing to me?"

"Get in" he said.

"Get in what?"

"Get in this."

"What is it?"

"It's a dog crate. Get in."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no."

"I thought that's what you said. Oh well. Too bad. You're getting in."

Then this guy, Ari, pushed me into the crate and locked it.

"Now that's better", he said.

Then he put the crate, with me in it, into the flying thing. I saw more crates, all full of children, boys and girls. There was a black haired boy with sea green eyes, a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, who was in a tiny crate, it looked like she wouldn't be able to move, like she was just stuffed in it. Then there was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. A blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes, a girl with dark brown hair in a braid and blue eyes, a girl with red hair and clear green eyes, a girl with blonde hair with a hint of red in it and green eyes, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, a girl with brown hair pulled into two braids in the front and blue eyes, a girl with red hair and green eyes, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing some fancy clothes. "He must be rich", I thought to myself.

"Are all of these kids being captured by the Capital to be punished? Is this the new way of transporting criminals to the Capital for punishment? What's going to happen to us?"

That was the last thought I had before I passed out.

**Gale's POV:**

"Katniss!" That's all I could think. The Capital can't do this to her without doing it to me too!" Then I saw these men chasing Katniss through the woods, and suddenly, they weren't men had snouts, sharp canine teeth, yellow eyes, thick brown fur, and big paws with deadly claws. Then I saw Katniss shoot an arrow at him and miss. Then this guy, this thing, pull out some sort of gun, and shoot Katniss in the shoulder with it. She went down and started crying and screaming like a little girl. It must have hurt terribly.

But then there were Katniss' words: "Gale! Go! Run! Save yourself! Take care of Prim! No matter what happens to me! You must live! You have to take care of our families and get food! Go! Run! Save yourself! Now!"

Then the thing forced Katniss into some boxlike thing. Then loaded her into the flying thing, and that's when he couldn't see his best friend anymore. Then the thing began to rise and leave the area.

Then Gale remembered Katniss' words, and he took off running, and he didn't stop until he reached Katniss' house.

"Mrs. Everdeen, Prim..."

"What is it Gale?"

"They got her. They got Katniss."

"Who got her? The Capital?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. It wasn't a hovercraft. It looked like something from the past."

"Oh really? I guess she got what she deserved for going against the law."

"I was there too. They didn't come after me."

"I guess you got lucky Gale. Go home now."

"Alright Mrs. Everdeen, but I have to tell you that Katniss told me to make sure you two have enough food to eat."

"Okay Gale. Go home now."

"Alright Mrs. Everdeen. I'm going now. Goodbye Prim. I'll see you when I bring food or when I here from Katniss."


	22. Chapter 22

**Cody's POV:**

Bailey and I were sitting at the smoothie bar, enjoying smoothies that Zach made for us when a helicopter hovered low over the skydeck. We didn't think much of it at first, as we thought they were just delivering something to London that she had just purchased. But that all changed in a blink of an eye.

A man jumped out of the helicopter. But then he somehow transformed. He now had a snout, sharp canine teeth, yellow eyes, thick fur, and paws with dangerously sharp claws. He pulled out what looked like a dart gun, and shot Zach in the shoulder while he was making a smoothie and not paying any attention to what was going on around him. Then Zach screamed like a little girl and then passed out. Then the thing turned on me and shot me with a dart in my shoulder, and then it was my turn to scream like a little girl. Then I too passed out. But just before I passed out, I saw Bailey running away and screaming. That's the last thing I saw and heard before the drug took effect.

**Lonon's POV:**

I walked up to the skydeck because I heard a helicopter and I was expecting something that I had bought to be delivered. Then I saw Bailey running towards the cabin and something chasing her. Then I cheered for it "Yay! Gst her! Take her! Get rid f her!"

Then I saw him lift his arm and point a dart gun at me. "Not me! Her! I said get her!" But it was no use. He shot me with a dart in my shoulder. I screamed in pain and then passed out.

**Bailey's POV:**

Cody and I were relaxing at the smoothie bar, drinking some amazing smoothies that Zach made after a long day of school, when a helicopter hovered low over the skydeck. We didn't think much of it, as they were probably delivering a gift to London from her father or something. No big deal.

But then a man jumped out of the helicopter, though his appearance changed quickly. He now had yellow eyes, thick fur, a snout like that of a dog, sharp canine teeth, and deadly claws.

I tried to stay calm, but then this thing pulled out a dart gun and shot Zach with it. Zach screamed like a little girl, then passed out likely from a drug that was injected into him when the dart stuck in his shoulder. Then the thing did the same thing to Cody, who also screamed like a little girl. Then I did what any other sensible person would do: I panicked.

I took off running and screamed in terror. The thing started chasing me as I ran to my cabin trying to get to safety. Then I saw London heading towards the skydeck. London must have thought the helicopter was delivering something to her, but then she saw me and the thing chasing me, because she cheered: "Yay! Get her! Take her! Get rid of her!" But then he turned, pointed the dart gun at her, and she said: "Not me! Her! Get her!" But he ignored her and shot her like he did to Zach and Cody. She screamed and then passed out. Then he came after me once more and shot me in the shoulder. I went down, screaming and crying like a two year old who had just been reprimanded for being naughty. But before I passed out, he said: "My name is Ari, and because you ran, you will be severely punished for your actions." Then he put me in a dog crate and carried me to the helicopter. I saw more of those things loading Zach, Cody, and London into dog crates and loading them into the helicopter. The only difference was that my crate was tiny compared to theirs. Then I saw the other kids. And four other girls were also in tiny dog crates like mine. One had curly blonde hair and grey eyes, another with brown hair pulled into two braids in front and blue eyes, another with red hair and green eyes and another with brown hair in a single braid and grey eyes.

"Are all five of us going to be severely punished for something we didn't do? We are all in tiny dog crates and he said I'd be severely punished." That's the last thought I had before I passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mrs. Tutweiler's POV:**

I was sitting in my classroom grading papers when I heard the sound of a helicopter. "Oh no", I thought. "London has ordered some more things that are being delivered."

But then I heard the sounds of Zach and Cody screaming, and then Bailey screaming, and it was getting closer. Then I heard London saying: "Yay! Get Her! Get rid of her!" Then the screaming stopped and I went to investigate. I saw some weird thing carrying what appeared to be a tiny dog crate with Bailey inside. Apparently, she didn't see me. Then I saw them load her, Zach, Cody, and London into the helicopter.

I was saddened because my two best students, Cody and Bailey, and my two worst students, Zach and London, had just been kidnapped. I hurried to tell Mr. Mosby what I had just seen, when we collided on the stairs.

**Mr. Mosby's POV:**

"Mrs. Tutweiler, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was coming to see you actually."

"I heard a helicopter and some screaming. I had to come check it out."

"I was doing the same thing Mr. Mosby."

"Really? You were here first. Would you tell me what I missed?"

"Sure Mr. Mosby. I was in my classroom grading papers when I heard the helicopter. I thought it was for London, but then I heard screaming. And I knew it was Zach first. Then Cody. Then I heard Bailey. And she was getting closer. Then I heard London saying: "Yay! Get Her! Get rid of her!" Then the screaming stopped, and when I went out to investigate, and I saw this weird thing carrying a dog crate with Bailey inside. It loaded her into the helicopter. Zach, Cody, and London were already in the helicopter. They were being kidnaped. So I was coming to tell you."

"Oh my! I didn't think it was as serious as that. Since we are just of shore of Liverpool England, I'm going to go call M16, they'd be able to respond quicker than the FBI or CIA."

"Alright Mr. Mosby. I'm going to go do something with my cats to take my mind off the situation."

"Ok Mrs. Tutweiler. I'm going to go make the call now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mr. Mosby.

**Alan Blunt's POV:**

"Hello? M16, this is Director Alan Blunt speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Mr. Mosby."

"Ah. An American. What can I do for you Mr. Mosby?"

"Mr. Blunt, not to be blunt with you, ha ha ha, but me and another women just witnessed four children, all teenagers, twin boys and two girls, being kidnapped."

"Oh jeez. I get that all the time with my name. Now, these children that were kidnapped, where did this occur?"

"About 200 miles off the coast of Liverpool, England."

"Kidnapped off of a ship? Really?"

"Yes sir. I'm the manager of the ship. It's the S.S. Tipton. We have a high school aboard the ship, and they were students."

"Tipton. Is the ship owned by the same person who owns the Tipton hotels?"

"Yes sir. I was the manager of the Boston, Massachusetts Tipton. The one girl that was kidnapped was London Tipton. She's the heiress."

"Oh my. Can you give me some more information so that we can move quickly so as to catch the people who did it?"

"Of course. The identities of the other three children are: Zach and Cody Martin, twin boys, and Cody's girlfriend, Bailey Pickett from Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"Alright. Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Yes sir. We were heading towards Liverpool, and a helicopter came, but we thought it was just delivering something to London, as she orders a lot of things online. But instead, they were here to kidnap them.''

"A helicopter was involved?"

"Yes sir. It headed west."

"Can you tell me what these people look like? There was a recent kidnapping in Ireland involving a helicopter."

"Yes sir. They had thick fur, yellow eyes, snouts with sharp canine teeth, and paws with deadly claws."

"Wow. That's the exact same description that somebody gave me in Ireland. We'll get to the bottom of it quickly Mr. Mosby, as there were eight other children kidnapped in the northeastern United States."

"Thank you Mr. Blunt."

"No problem Mr. Mosby. It's part of our job. We'll get to the bottom of it."

"Thank you sir. Goodbye."

Goodbye Mr. Mosby."


	24. Chapter 24

**Alex's POV:**

It had only been a week since the last mission he had done for M16, and also a week since he told Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones that he was done working for M16. He had only been going to school for one week, trying to catch up on all of the work he had missed. In English, he had missed Shakespear's _Hamlet,_ as well as Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._ He missed three units in Pre Calculus, two units in Chemistry, and three units in European History. Plus he was taking Latin and Greek, and he had missed three units in each. He had only gotten through the first three acts of _Hamlet_, the first half of Unit 3 in Pre Calculus, Unit 2 in Chemistry, Unit 3 in European History, half of Unit 2 in Latin, and he had finish all but the second half of the third unit that he missed in Greek, as it somehow came natural to him. Though he knew he still had a lot of work to do to catch up in all of his classes.

So he was heading home to finish reading _Hamlet_ so that he could take the quizzes for Acts 4 and 5, and be able to take the test on it by Wednesday. Not to mention that Jack will be waiting for him at home.

"Hey Jack! I'm home!"

"Hey Alex! How was school today?"

"Busy. I had a lot of work to do and I still have a lot to do. I'm going to my room to try to finish _Hamlet_ tonight."

"Alright Alex. Good job playing catch up. I bet you're glad that this will be the last time you have to do it since you told M16 that you won't be working for them anymore."

"I certainly am Jack."

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it Jack."

"Hello?"

"Alex! Glad you're home. How was school?"

"It was good. I wouldn't be behind like this if it wasn't for M16."

"Alex, I thought you told them that you won't be working for them again."

"I did Jack."

"Alex, I apologize for that. I also know that you said you don't want to work with us anymore. But we'd like to talk to you in person in my office. Mrs. Jones will be there too."

"Mr. Blunt..."

"Alex. Don't go. You have school work you need to catch up on."

"Alex, we just want to talk. We will offer you a mission, of your choice, as we do have several. But we will also offer you some money, to pay you for your previous missions, as well as this one. Please come see us as soon as possible. It's urgent Alex."

"Alright Mr. Blunt. I make no promises about accepting another mission, but I will come to talk."

"Alex, if you go, they will think they can just call you and you'll come. Then they will trick you into taking another mission."

"I'll be fine Jack. I doubt I'll take it anyways. See you later Jack!"

"Just don't be late for supper Alex!"

"Alright Jack. I won't."


End file.
